


Burn!

by Dolly56



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love/Hate, Partner Betrayal, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: He was everything to her so...why did he do this? To her! To their children!Was he never satisfied?(This is just a short story, so sorry but I won't will be continuing it)





	Burn!

Mirio, Izuku and Inko were on the way home from the park when she began to noticed people staring at them with pity eyes.

Inko heard a woman whispered to the man next to her. "Poor her, she probably in a state of shock."

 _"What was that all about?"_ Inko thought whispered as they continued walking. The more they past by group, the louder she could them whisper to each other as they looked away from him:

"That's Inko."

"Do you think she knows?"

"She should know by now."

"What about the kids?"

Suddenly their were surrounded by the huge of reporters who was shoving one another, holding recorders or their notepads as they shouted random question after question as the cameras flashed!

"Mrs. Inko! Have you seen that Tokyo Press Conference?!"

"Do you have any comment about what has been said in the Press Conference in Tokyo?!"

"Mrs. Inko, what are your thoughts about the affair?!"

"Are you still planning to remain married with All Might?!"

"How does it feel to be engaged with an Icarus?"

"How do your sons feel about this?"

The questions were so bizarre and ridiculous to even give a proper answer to each of them, especially when most of them didn't even make sense! All she could do was try to push some reporters back who were interfering with her and son's personal space.

"What press conference in Tokyo? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Some of those rapid reporters began to talk to one another which only made the situation more confusing:

"She doesn't know?!"

"All Might really has done what it took to hide all this from them!"

Inko was more confused than ever, but more concerned when Toshinori was being mentioned! 

 _"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"_ She asked herself.

A reporter showed Inko his tablet that had the latest articles that revealed a clear photo of Toshinori in Tokyo having a press conference along with an unplayed video of the conference.

"Mrs. Inko, didn't you know?" The reporter finally spoke up as he took the tablet back but still made sure the screen was seen by Inko's eyes.

"Didn't I know what? What's with all of this going on because I honestly don't have a clue!" Inko asked nervously, as she felt both her kids clutching onto her.

The reporters gasp as that one reporter took a deep breath before he answered with regret, "All Might had an affair and he admitted all the details in that press conference."

Toshinori...

All Might!?

Affair!?

One of the reporters played the video.

She watched that conference, her eyes widened in shock the moment she listened to what Toshinori had said in that conference.

"About my real crime, I have committed. I had an amorous affair with a woman named, Alice Rin for a considerable time. I was then threatened by Alice to not only be exposed as a cheating husband, but she also threaten to link information about family to a group villains. So I acted upon fear and allowed myself to follow her terms, payment and to continue my affair while I was absent from the eyes of my friends, and family."

"What made you begin this affair with Alice Rin?"

"She courted me, escorted me to her bedroom, extorted my sexual desires, and her seduction spell has gotten the better of me I'm afraid. "

"When have you been meeting with this woman after the first night?"

"Nearly every other night, most of them in hotels. Then in my very own house and most recently, yesterday."

"You mean while wife was out, you two did it in the very same bed you and your wife shared?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So that picture is you handing Alice a check for the nights you made love?"

"...Yes, that's unfortunately, true..."

"And of course you have been hiding all this from your wife Mrs. Inko?"

"I'm afraid so."

At that moment, Inko's world suddenly stop, everything began to look blurry as the rest of the reporters were back to asking their questions and demanding for answers!

She snap out of it when she heard both Mirio and Izuku crying out to her.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

Inko grab both of them and push her way into a taxi that was right in front of them.

As the drove home, Inko felt her thoughts getting clouded by darkest.

Toshi had an affair...He made love to another woman...At their very own house and most recently, yesterday

 _"Why would he do this to us? Why?! Are we not good enough!?"_  

* * *

Inko had asked the driver to wait for them. When they got inside, Inko buckled her knees and slide down onto the floor. Mirio ran over to her with Izuku tagging behind him, they have never their mother this broken and honestly they were scared.

Inko didn't looked at them, but whispered "Mirio, Izuku. Go and pack your things, we're going to stay over at you grandpa."

Izuku was about ask why but stop when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Mirio lead them towards their room without question.

Finally alone, Inko burst into heavy sobs, and clinked onto herself. She was trembling like a leaf. _"Why did Tosh do it?!"_ then her sobs turned into boiling anger _"Are we nothing to you Toshi?!"_

Inko stomp towards their room, but found herself crying again the moment she looked at the bed. She didn't want to think about what Toshinori and that woman were doing.

Inko went to the closest grab a suitcase, and began packing. She looked over to their wedding picture on the nightstand, her eyes narrowed in anger at it. She walked out of the room and out in the hallway, were Mirio and Izuku waited for her.

Suddenly she heard the door burst open, "Stay here." Inko walked down the stairs with the suitcase and the picture with her.

"Inko!" Toshinori was huffing and puffing, since he had been running. He saw her standing next to the stairs a few feet away from him.

Inko turned away from his gaze and whispered bitterly, "So how was that press conference in Tokyo?"

Toshinori was taken aback from the bitterness as he walked over to her, "I-I can really explain Inko, I'm so sorry...I never wanted any of this is happen or get out of hand...Just let me explain."

Inko took a step back away from him and shook her head "You have nothing to explain to me, you already told the whole world how you brought her to our bed just to clear your name..."

She chuckled. "I was mobbed by stupid reporters asking me all these questions...And guess what?! They were right about you being an Icarus, you've flown too close to that sun."

"No, no, no, Inko,"  Toshinori grabbed Inko's arm, "Please, I-I didn't mean to do it! I didn't want things to go too far!"

"But you did," Inko whispered as she ripped herself away from him. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

Toshinori finally noticed the suitcase "Inko...W-What are you doing with that suitcase?" he gulped the moment Inko grabbed the handle of picture.

Inko was silent for a moment until she finally replied with an emotionless tone, "...The kids and I are leaving...You made it clear that we were not good enough for you...And don't worry, the world won't hear what I have to say about this, the damn world has no right to my heart or to your bed!" She made her way towards the kitchen then walked over to the fireplace. His eyes widened when he saw a box of matches were being held by one hand and the other with the picture.

"Inko?"

She remained stone silent. "This was the best day in my life, our wedding day." She whispered through her tears. "...now it nothing more but a remainder of how my love was nothing to you."

Toshinori was about to speak, but Inko dumped the picture into the fireplace then grabbing the matches, and turning one on. "So I'm erasing myself from your story."

"No, Inko, please stop, you don't know what you're doing!?"

 _ **"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M DOING!"**_ Inko paid no attention to his pleas and dropped the burning match into the fireplace "Let them wonder how Inko Midoriya reacted when you broke her heart like it was nothing!"

Inko harshly pushed him to the ground. _ **"YOU FORFEIT ALL YOUR RIGHTS TO MY HEART, YOU FORFEIT THE PLACE IN MY MEMORIES! YOU'LL SLEEP ALONE IN THIS HOUSE INSTEAD WITH ONLY THE USELESS MEMORIES OF WHEN YOU WERE MINE!"** _as tears ran down her cheeks, Inko pulled her ring out of her finger despite the sharp pain in her heart.

The ring that once represented their love.

Was now useless to her.

 

_**"INKO!"** _

 

Inko threw the golden ring into the  flames and they both watched it disappear...she stopped Mirio and Izuku looking through the corner.

She walked over to them took Mirio's hand and with the other grab on to the suitcase. Izuku grip hold onto Mirio's arm, he refused to to look at his father.

"When the time comes, Yagi...explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment. You put us through!" Inko wiped back him and motion towards the boys" They are your sons! They are your legacy!? We are your legacy! I hope you keep that in mind Yagi!"

They began walking away. With tears streaming down from her eyes, Inko took one last look at the man she once loved and faintly whispered "I hope that you burn...Toshinori Yagi."

Without another word, they stepped outside and Inko slammed the door shut to leave Toshinori alone in his grief.

They walked towards the cab and began driving away. Inko watched as heavy rain fell down outside the window "It's really over, isn't it?"

Suddenly Inko mind began flash memories of her and Toshinori. She looked over at her now sleeping sons, she clutch her trembling hand to her chest _"What's wrong with me?!"_

She place her hands over her mouth _"After all Toshi has done! Even after he crushed my heart..."_

"I-I...I-I still love him..." she whimpered before she quietly sobbed her heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
